Deck:The Prince Blitz
Alternatives WITCH: In almost any case, a Witch can replace a Wizard. It's the same concept only the Witch spawns Skeletons instead the Wizard spawning nothing. However, that's better on defence. When we're attacking, we want to destroy the Minions as soon as possible, which is best left for the Wizard. ARROWS: Arrows are definitely more effective than Zap; they can destroy Minions and Goblins all by themselves. But Zap is quicker, in case of a Skeleton Army, and it costs less. You decide with one is better for you. PRINCESS: 'Princess is cheaper and better than Valkyrie. They can destroy Skeleton Armies in a blast, as well as hit airborne targets. But not everyone has a Princess. Valkyries are faster at destroying Skeleton Armies as opposed to princess, and has much more health. '''MEGA MINION: 'Mega Minion can go really well with this deck. It does massive damage and incinerates minions and big targets, and it even has more health. But when used on defence, it hits extremely slow compared to the normal Minions. Strategy = Beginning of the game At the beginning, there is only one possible hand that you couldn't attack with, Skeleton Army, Zap, Minions and Tesla. Hands like these make you need more options, therefore you may... # Double Prince at the same time near the bridge. # Wizard in the back, then place a Prince when the Wizard is at the bridge. # Valkyrie in the back, then put the Prince directly behind it so it pushes the Valkyrie forward when the Valkyrie is at the bridge. # Valkyrie in the back, and when it reaches the bridge, Double Prince. # Prince and Skeleton Army at the bridge, then hover your Zap spell. Play the waiting game. It's better that you do not risk the Double Prince in the beginning, because if it fails, they will come up with an even bigger counter push. The same also goes with number 5, as the Skeleton Army can be easily zapped and the Prince can easily be taken out by anything. The waiting game can be very strategic, as if you successfully defend against the opponents' push, you will have an extremely huge counter push. But this is high risk too as you don't have much defenses in your deck. Counters and how to stop them This deck is very classic and many people are used to the strategies, therefore I will go over many defences against this attack. * ICE WIZARD AND SKARMY: Zap the Skeleton Army FIRST then make sure your Prince gets to the Ice Wizard. * INFERNO TOWER: Wait a couple of seconds as it targets your Prince/Dark Prince/Valkyrie, then zap it. * CANNON: This one is tricky because you only have on spell. So what you have to do is let the Cannon do it's thing UNTIL your opponent places something else down, then you can use the Zap. * MINION HORDE: If your Wizard is not up yet, you better zap it and put Minions down OR you can put your Wizard up. '''COMBOS: * Valkyrie in the back + Double Prince. * Valkyrie + Prince + Zap. * Double Prince + Zap. * Prince + Wizard. * Prince + Skeleton Army + Zap.